The Night After
by gypsyrin
Summary: One-Shot, Drabble. Squinoa. Rinoa is suffering the consequences of having a little to much fun. Squall finds it rather entertaining but surprises her with the one thing she could ever ask for. Rated T.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. Square Enix does.**

* * *

I nearly fall flat on my face as I rush from my boyfriends warm embrace towards the slightly ajar bathroom door. My stomachs on fire, at least that's how it feels. Why oh why do I do these things to myself? Do I secretly hate myself? I ponder over these questions as the contents of my inferno spill into the porcelain bowl. Thank Hyne I'm quiet and I'm not one of those people who wretches and heaves. That's just not attractive, not that being quiet about it makes it seem any better, but right now it just means that Squall won't wake up to see me like... this. Finally the heaving stops and I slowly reach up to flush the contents away, to never be seen again. I keep reminding myself, no sudden movements, I really don't need the room to start spinning again.

With a sigh I gently bring myself to a hunched standing position and begin my careful and somewhat painful walk back to bed. My eyes adjust to the dark room, and I notice the only thing I need to make any big movements for is Angelo's sleeping, snoring form. Hands clutched to my stomach and deep breathing started, I lift my leg as high as need be and... that was a bad idea. A sudden shooting pain sears from behind my eyes and a small, "Oh Hyne" escapes past my lips before I can stop it. Of course this wakes sleeping beauty and not my sudden jump out of bed.

"Rin?" I can see him lift his upper body as he perches himself on his elbows.

"Whats wrong?" It's as if he's still somewhat asleep, his words are slightly slurred.

I haven't tried to talk yet, so I'm not quite sure how my head or my inferno of a stomach will react. Instead of trying to speak a full sentence I opt for a couple of words.

"So... Hung... Over" that was not the best idea and my stomach begins to flip and I can feel as the fire increases, my hand flies to my mouth and my eyes widen so without another word I turn and scramble back to my porcelain saviour. Everything around me seems so insignificant right now, so I don't notice when Squalls hand is suddenly on my forehead. He chuckles as what I said finally clicks and I can hear the tap being turned on and shut off. In one swift movement my hairs pulled back and theres a cool damp cloth on the back of my neck. Once again the heaving and pain subside, my eyes flutter closed as I try to keep this feeling and I can hear flush of the toilet as Squall reaches his hand away only to place it around my shoulders a moment later.

"I..." he starts but I cut him off "Don't you dare say it Leonhart." once again bad idea, as the pounding behind my eyes increases.

With another small chuckle Squall takes a seat on the tiled floor right behind me and pulls me into him so my head rests against his bare chest.

"Told you so." he finishes his sentence anyway as he whispers it in my hear.

I have no energy to cause him any form of harm right now, so I ignore him and concentrate on his heart beat in the hopes that it will lull me to sleep. I must have dosed off at some point, because when I wake up next I'm wrapped up in Squalls arms but were no longer on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. He pulls the comforter around us a little tighter and smiles a small Squall smile at me.

"How are you feeling angel?" he leans in and kisses the tip of my nose then brings himself back to rest where he had previously been.

"Mmmfd, better" My speech is slurred with sleep and it doesn't help that my brain still feels as if someone is taking a jackhammer and doing some renovations.

"I called Cid, and told him I'm taking a personal day today so we can do whatever you want. It is your birthday weekend after all." his hand comes up and he tucks a lock of my raven hair behind my ear. It takes me a few seconds to realize what he's said and when I do my eye brows lift slightly in a bit of surprise.

"I wont be much fun." I mumble and then try to stifle a yawn by ducking my head into the comforter

"I just want to stay in bed all day."

With a light chuckle and a small kiss to my forehead he pulls me into his chest.

"Well then that's what we'll do. Who needs to get dressed and leave their room anyway?" He rests his cheek on the top of my head and a yawn escapes as I giggle.

"I love you Squall Leonhart." Its the last thing I manage to say as sleep overtakes me.

I may have been hungover, but this was possibly the best gift anyone has ever given me.

**A/N - Let me know what you think of this one!! **


End file.
